Riaky A. Lissa
Riaky A. Lissa Backstory Initially from the real world, Poke (Known then as Riaky) became a mage after meeting a real world and, out of curiousity, decided to follow him into his world. The mage, (Named Yatoei) ended up taking her under his wing. She later became friends with two other kids named Jay and Lare Worven. However, the world fell into an Apocalyspe, Yatoei had sacrificed himself to save Riaky/Poke. She later started refering herself as Pokesonic, and became a steroetypical loner. But she became very lonely until she met and became friends with Andy. She then decided after talking to him a bit, she would help defend dimensions from destructive villians. She later saw Jay after thinking he was dead and rejoiced. Personality She is generally energetic and a bit of a cloud cuckoo lander. However, she is very intelligent for her age. She generally cares for her friends and would help them if necessary. At one time or another, Poke was lonely and a bit of a jerk. But those traits are absent now. Despite her energetic cloud cuckoo landerness, she tends to be the straight girl to most of her friends. While calm and collected, angering her is a death wish, though she is getting better. Appearance She normally wears a light blue T-Shirt that has a blue star on it along with navy blue jeans (Shorts?) and light blue shoes. She wears glasses and can adjust them depending on her mood. She puts her hair in a ponytail at times and blue beads keep it there. She also can wear a jacket and a scarf if it's somewhat chilly. Powers Dimensional Spell Book Pokesonic obtained her spell book via an adventure and was given it by someone who she believes is a dragon of some sort. She can use it to summon weapons for battle which includes her tarot card. She can also teleport with it though she can't control it sometimes. Persona + Hermit Tarot Card Pokesonic obtained her Persona while training her powers with Andy and Teddie in the TV World. While there, the group encountered Poke's shadow who was Poke's forgotten traits taken form and power. After capturing Poke and turning into a dragon, Andy and Teddie defeated her. Pokesonic accepted Shadow Poke as her, she obtained her Persona, Cyura-Dracora. She keeps the tarot card she also obtained in her spell book. She summons her Persona by summoning her tarot card, and exploding it using one of her spells. Dimension Travel/Dimension Observation Pokesonic is able to travel into various dimensions using her book, however she has quite a few limits to this. The main one being is that she can't change anything while there unless she uses her book to create an "Avatar" version of herself, which limits it to mainly RPGs. She has a way around this however. By using a combination of the general teleportation mechanic and her ability to morph depending on her dimensional location, she can turn into a spirit that can observe dimensions she can't travel to. This has made her able to learn moves and replicate the Elder Tales GUI. This generally is the explanation for her tactical know-how. Draco Burst Pokesonic is able to gain energetic dragon wings and a tail if she is either A. Really wants the match to end in her favor. or B. When you make her '''REALLY '''angry. She doesn't use her weapons in this form, instead using palm energy she absorbs temporarily from her spell book, or flat-out brute force. Defeating her in this form in battle doesn't help matters, and tends to need to be talked out of it by people she trusts. Major Relationships Andy Andy is the first person that befriended her in Hakurei Heaven. Due to common interests, mainly dragons, they became fast friends. She visits the lab often, making her a well-known companion of Andy's. Lieu Riaky does '''NOT '''like Lieu, mainly due to the fact they ship her with Andy. She tends to get annoyed at Lieu when they ship her with Andy (She just gets annoyed with it in general.) She and Lieu have yet to converse and avoid the topic of shipping. Mat Riaky and Mat have started developing as friends as of recent. She tends to be asked to come up with conversations by Mat. She tends to be kind to Mat, helping him out with certain tasks. The two once encountered a kid Mat remembers, with Mat telling her about stuff that has happened in Mat's early days in Hakurei Heaven. Picose Since Pico became more active, Riaky has met Pico and reached Rank 2 in the Fool Arcana Social Link. (She even gained a skill out of the first one!) Aside from that, Poke still doesn't have the closest friendship with Pico. Yatoei Yatoei is/was Poke's parent figure while training to become a mage. He sacrificed himself in order to save Riaky/Poke, causing Poke to try and change who she was, along with the assumed death(s) of Jay and Lare. He may or may not still be alive. Jay One of Poke's older friends she thought had gotten killed. The two get along pretty well, despite the gap since they last spoke to each other. Sheol Poke doesn't like Sheol. At all. She also calls him "Edgelord McGhee". Not much need to say more....... Trivia * Riaky was originally Pokesonic's avatar for RPs, this is no longer the case as now Poke is simply a voice. * Category:Character